The Rest Is History
by JavaJunkie2013
Summary: Rory is on the Campaign bus. when a certain someone becomes hugo second.. ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

Rory is sitting on the campaign bus when a certain somebody becomes Hugo's second. Rogan 3 One-Shot!

(Email) I, Rory Gilmore Yale graduate is sitting on a bus. Mom, what is wrong with me? Why did I take this job? I miss you so much! Oh by the way, I have 3 week break starting next week! Can I come home? Love you mom!

Bye! 3

It's now 4:15 pm Sunday August 5. This would have been 4 years today. Since I met the one the only Logan Elias Huntzberger! I am wondering where he is? What is he doing? Does he still think about me? Does he still love me? I haven't dated anyone since that horrifying day in May. That day is burned in my mind forever. That is the day I went against my pro/con list. My pro/con list told me to say yes too Logan but I didn't. Why?

We are stopping in Manhattan because Hugo hired a guy to fill in for him on the campaign trail. He was tired of the politics. He won't tell us anything about his new employee. All he said is that he worked for the newspaper legend. But it doesn't matter who it is

(10 minutes later) I see Hugo talking to a blonde hair boy. Hugo signaled for me to come over. Hugo just told the other guy to turn around, and then I saw him a blonde hair brown eyes boy. I've known and loved for at least 4 years. I couldn't speak. So then he said "hey Ace"! "hi…..I mean…hello…" I said nervously. "Hugo, could you excuse us I need to speak to Miss. Gilmore privately" Logan said with that signature smile. Hugo nodded and walked away. I looked back at Logan and said…."Logan I need to tell you something. I have been debating to call you and tell you. But I was scared you wouldn't want to talk to me. But first I have to ask. Are you seeing anyone? I don't want to cause problems with anyone if I tell you this". He looked at me and said " Rory there is no one, I can't date anyone". My face fell. I was hoping for that "no" but not thing other piece of information. Then he said " I can't date anyone because, they can't compare to the girl I rate them against. You are the rating scale by the way!" he winked. I laughed and the said " okay now that is settled let me tell you this" I took a deep breath "I love you Logan, I can't help it! I've tried to stop thinking about you. I've talked to Honor to see how you were. I even seen your dad at the Seattle Rally. I asked him about the family. He apologized for the way he treated me at the Stanford newspaper. Then told Hugo I am a good reporter and should be a very asset to this magazine. But back to you, I know I made a mistake when I said "no". I even still have a picture of the ring. I took it the night I debated your proposal. I look at it and dream about a life in Palo Alto with Avocados, and drinking coffee on the back deck, working at the San Francisco Chronicle. Logan, what im trying to say or ask really. Will you give me another chance to show you how much I love you! I understand if you don't want to. Logan im ready to love you with out any draw backs or worries. I won't be scared this time" Logan looked at me and smiled " I love you Ace. I would love to give us another chance. That's sorta why I took this job. To be with you." He smiled and I smiled back. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

After the kiss I asked " What did you mean, when you said you took this job because of me? How did you know where I was?" He said " 2 months ago, I went to a house party for Children's Cancer Fund. Your grandparents were hosting it. Honor asked if I would escort her, because Josh was working, and she is main investor in this Fund. So I agreed. I was taking with Richard, when I asked how was you and your mother. He said Lorelei was fine married to Luke but fine. Then he said and Rory is fantastic. She is working for an online magazine with Hugo Grey. Then he gave me the website. After he walked away I grabbed my phone and looked up the website. Read your articles and then went to your personal blog. Saw that one about a life you dreamed of and saw it was the one, I told you about the night I proposed. Then I called Bobbi told her, I quit. Called Hugo amd asked for a job. Then set everything up. And the rest is history!" Logan explained. I then smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Then whispered "the rest is history"!

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hartford

Logan and I have been on this campaign bus for almost 2 months. I am so excited for the next stop, Logan has basically had to hold me, the moment I found out we are going to Hartford. I called mom told her that I would need a place to crash for a couple of days. She asked why and I was like " Because you get to see your beautiful daughter and her handsome boyfriend." She literally screamed, Luke asked "what the hell is wrong?" I was laughing so hard.

As they begin to pull into the hotel that all the other are staying at, I am telling Logan, "Come on hurry up babe!"

"Ace I am sure your mom will wait for you."

"No she wont, she is going to leave, because my boyfriend is being so slow."

"Im done Ace now I waiting for you."

I run off the bus.. "MOOOOOMMMM"

"Fruit of my loin"

"I've missed you so much mom,"

"You have no idea kid, no idea."

"I love you mom."

"Oh hunny I love you too" she looks over at Logan who is struggling to carry both his and my bags. Well his not so much but mine I guess "is heavy".

"Hey Logan." My mom said

"Hey Lorelei, thank you so much for letting me stay with you again and so I don't have to stay at the Huntzbergers"

"No problem, what do they think because you took this job and quit Palo Alto?" My mom asked nosily

"Oh lets just say, they are being Huntzbergery about it." said Logan

"So basically no speaking to you longer than 10 minutes." Lorelei said jokingly

"No, I say about 6 minutes every phone call which is every 2 weeks." Logan said triumphantly.

"How did they manage that, wonder if they can teach Emily that skill." Mom asked amazingly

"Mom, really it cant be that bad talking to Emily Gilmore, I mean come on." I whine

"Really Rory, they love you, they hate me, so yes it is that bad." Mom said, then added "Lets get to Luke's, Im need of coffee and my man."

"Lets go team" I said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Luke's

20 minutes later we get to Stars Hollow, we stop by the house so we can drop off our bags. I walk into my room and see my bed, I run and jump on it then say "I've missed this bed." I said contently

"You look pretty at home in that bed Ace."

"I would look more at home if you were in this bed too." I smirked

"Ace your mom is waiting and I would hate to disappoint the Great Lorelei."

"Since when do you call her The Great Lorelei" I asked confused

"Since she isn't mad that I am back in your life and besides she understands why I felt that my parent's don't like me and think I'm a screw up." Logan said depressally

"Your not a screw up… especially in bed."

"Ace you don't play fair." he moaned

"I never said I was gonna play fair, you should know as a reporter to do your homework, I never once told you I played fair." I smirked

"Hahaha Ace your so funny." Logan said sarcastically

Mom broke in saying, "Children I'm gonna break this door down if you two don't come out I need coffee and food. So hurry up! Besides Logan you guys just got here you don't need to take sleep with my daughter that bad."

"We are coming mom, I was just laying in my overly missed bed.

"I bet you missed a nice clean bed, and I know you missed Luke's cooking more so come on and lets go." Mom said

I get up off my bed slowly and said "We're coming."

I walk out the door to see my mom holding a wrapped gift I ask "Who's that for?"

"Well since I haven't seen you lately and I couldn't take you shopping I bought things for you and since I now have finally seen you, you can open it." Mom said happily

"Thanks Mom I will open it later, right now I am hungry, lets go eat and see Luke."

"Lets go!" Mom answered happily.

We arrive at Luke's and I run when I see he has no plates or nothing "Luke, I've missed you so much and thanks for taking care of my mom."

"Rory it's so good to see you. Your mom wasn't a big deal to take care of except when you couldn't come home for our anniversary dinner."

"I'm sorry Luke, I tried but I couldn't come because Obama had a speech, but I have good news, So mom listen up, Logan and I are home for good we don't have too go back because Obama didn't win the election.'

Mom ran to me and gave me a big hug and then said "Why didn't you tell me at home?"

"Because I had to tell my Dad too, I wanted to tell my "Parents" at the same time." I said and then looked at Luke who looked shocked that I just called him Dad. So I asked "Is it alright that I called you Dad you have always been more like a Dad then my other dad was. You were the one that made me all the potatoes when I 5 and had the chicken pocks and that was all I would eat. You are the one that stayed up all night last summer when I had to leave for the campaign trail, so I could have a Bon Voyage party. Where was my real dad at my high school graduation? Luke you have always been there for me and I could never thank you enough."

"Thank you so much Rory, I love you like my daughter you were my only daughter before April without you I wouldn't have known how to take care of April like I did. I am so honor for you to call me dad, it is the best thing I could have had well besides April. But she didn't like living with me and thought I was too weird and didn't like me and thought her mom did a better job with her than I did so, I only talk to her once a week and it would kill me if I lost you too." Luke said sadly

"Thanks Luke, I may not call you dad all the time but know that you are my dad."

"I appreciate that we don't need Miss Patty asking anymore questions."

"Okay well I want a cheeseburger, chili fries, coke, coffee and a piece of cherry pie."

Luke wrote that down and said " So you want a cheeseburger, chili fries, coke , coffee, cherry pie, and broccoli. Lorelei you want your usual and Logan?"

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a coke please." Logan said politely

"Coming up." Luke said happily

Hope you like it.. Sorry it took me so long to write more on it. I should have more time now that school is out… Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Surprise

I can't wait till tonight Logan has been out of town, he was visiting Honor in New York. He asked me to come along but I said no because I want to spend some time with my mom. Thank god he is coming back tonight I have missed him so much, you go from seeing him everyday from not talking till you are ready to go to sleep it felt like the breakup with less extreme conditions… way less. Logan is now pulling into the drive way. I run out of the house without stopping to get shoes.

"Hey Ace did you miss me that much?" Logan smirked and then leaned into kiss me

"Yes, I missed you that much, I hated not waking up next to you." I whined

" I'm sorry next time if there is a next time I leave I will make you come with me. Besides that's all I heard while I was with Honor. Where's Rory? Why isn't Rory here? Is Rory mad at me?" Logan complained

"Sounds like your jealous."

"I am not jealous of my girlfriend and besides you need to get dressed up. We have plans to attend to."

"Where are we going? Do I need extra clothes? What are we doing? Do I need to tell mom so if I don't come back she wont alert the media when I don't show up?"

"Ace, baby calm down we will be back tonight, I just want to take you out for dinner and a surprise."

"What's the surprise?"

"Cant tell Ace go get ready."

20 minutes later I am headed out the door. We decide to take Logan's car. A brand new 2011 red and white Chevy Camaro (My dream car). Then 20 minutes after that I see the welcome to Hartford sign. Then we are sitting in front of Yale well actually the apartment building Logan and I lived in. He then tells me that he rented the apartment for the night because he wanted to go up to the roof and look at the stars again (like when he surprised Rory the first time in season 7). So after dinner and after the flawn. We are laying looking at the stars drinking some fruity wine.

"Ace are you ready for your surprise?" Logan asked with a smirk

"I have been waiting all night long. So what's the surprise?"

"You know the Twickem house?" asked Logan

"Yes I know that house figuring that is the house I got drunk at the time you went out of town and didn't speak to me for a week. That was the day before I came to you and said I'm a girlfriend girl."

"Yeah, well how would you like to live there?"

"Logan that is a really beautiful house. But why are you asking about that house you have never been there." I asked confused I didn't know why he was asking about that house. I mean I always thought I would own that house one day to raise a family in that house. It has 4 rooms, 3 bathrooms, an office, 1 big living room and 1 big dining room and also a huge kitchen that I would love to cook in. My mom doesn't know that I can cook really good and love to cook.

"Well Ace when you were at Friday night dinner last Friday. I set up a meeting with Taylor and Honor and I went an looked at the house. Honor said you would love this house. I knew it was perfect… so I bought it."

"What? Logan are you serious? You bought a house?" I questioned very surprised I never thought Logan would want to live in Stars Hollow.

"No I didn't buy a house, I bought our house."

"Logan thank you so much I love that house I have always dreamed of raising a family in that house. But we are going to have to drive at least 20 minutes to work everyday."

"That's another thing Ace, Hugo like our work so well on the campaign trail that he offered us jobs at his newspaper. He wants me to be his right hand again and he wants you to be his best reporter."

"I accept. Both surprises. But what newspaper does Hugo own?"

"The Hartford Current."

"What I thought your dad owned that paper?"

"No my dad sold that paper to Hugo."

"That's amazing.'

"Yeah. So are you excited to move into the house soon."

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Well I say we get this mess cleaned up and go home and enjoy one of the last nights sleeping in your bed one last time."

"We can go home but I don't plan to sleep. " I winked

"Lets get going then Ace."

Hope you like!

Halfvamp9


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Moving In/ Parties

I have waited a week to be able to do this. WE ARE FINALLY MOVING IN! We have so many people coming to help. Luke, Mom, Finn, Colin, Steph, Rose, Honor, and Josh. Josh and Honor are unpacking the living room. Colin and Finn are setting up the office slash library. Rose and Steph are unpacking the bathroom and helping Luke set up the kitchen if he needs any help. Mom wanted to set up a guest room. Logan and I are setting up our bedroom. The office is having two desks one for me and one for Logan. Then we are putting books on the walls. Our bathroom has two sinks, a sauna tub and shower. Mom got rid of the 50 inch flat screen Dad put in when they were married so it is now in our living room. Logan wanted to make a den out of one of the extra rooms so I am letting him have that. He has done more for me so I could give this little room to him. I know he didn't want to live in Stars Hollow if it wasn't for me. It only took us 6 hours to set up the house. WE ARE FINALLY MOVED IN! Now we are all headed to Luke's Diner so we can eat. Logan and Finn went to get champagne and beer to celebrate. Luke has closed the diner so we could celebrate with out everybody intruding. We would have the party at our house but Logan and I decided to have an official party there next weekend we are inviting our friends, Huntzburgers (hopefully the wont come), My grandparents, I'm calling Paris to see if she wont be busy she can bring Doyle too. I'm also calling Lucy and Olivia to see if they can come down from New York to celebrate.

AT LUKES

Mom stands up and says "I have a toast to make, When I first heard Rory talk about Logan I was like who is she and where has my levelheaded daughter went. I thought Logan would always be a playboy and my Rory would always be an angel. Well I once accused Logan of taking my daughter away from me for 5 months but in all reality I realized it wasn't Logan's fault. Rory was trying to see who she was without Stars Hollow breathing down her neck all the time. She found out she missed it. That a life without this crazy town was not a life. Logan found out that without a life with Rory isn't a life at all either so they both made a promise never to leave each other again. I really hope that the promise never breaks because a life without Logan Elias Huntzburger in your life it is one you surely miss. Logan I will never be able to look at my daughter without you by her side again. Logan and Rory best of luck with your life together."

"Mom thank you so much that was so sweet but its not like we are getting married just yet I mean you could have held off on the speech."

"Don't worry hun I will reuse it." Lorelei joked

"okay mom."

Logan then stood up "Ace can I take you for a walk?" I stood up and said "Guys we will be back soon."

We are walking outside in the town square we come to the gazebo. We walk up and sit down. I looked at Logan and he looked as nervous when he proposed the first time.

"Logan what's going on?"

"Ace I love you so much. Once upon a time I did this before in front of everyone and you turned me down. So I thought I could try without anyone else and try in one of your favorite spots besides the bridge. Ace I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. I don't want nothing more than you me and some kids in our house. Rory will you marry me?" He pulls out the ring that he proposed with the first time I was happy it was the same ring he then says " I kept this ring to propose to you again so you would never forget our past and what it took to get here. So Ace what do you say?"

So I think I am gonna stop here for now! Cliff hanger!

Hope you liked it!

Halfvamp9


	6. Chapter 6

Previously 

"_Ace __I love you so much. Once upon a time I did this before in front of everyone and you turned me down. So I thought I could try without anyone else and try in one of your favorite spots besides the bridge. Ace I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. I don't want nothing more than you me and some kids in our house. Rory will you marry me?" He pulls out the ring that he proposed with the first time I was happy it was the same ring he then says " I kept this ring to propose to you again so you would never forget our past and what it took to get here. So Ace what do you say?"_

Chapter 6: Getting an answer

"So Ace what do you say?" Logan ask nervously

"I say ….. YES!" I jump up and down while he tries to put the ring on my finger.

"Rory stand still for just a second so I can put the ring on your finger" Logan laughed

'I love you so much Logan Elias Huntzburger"

"I love you so much Lorelei Leigh Gilmore soon to be Huntzburger but knowing you, you want to use Gilmore when you write. Am I right?"

"Would you be okay with that?"

"Ace I love that you don't want to take the Huntzburger name when you work, trust me people would judge you twice as hard."

"Logan its not that I want easy work I just don't want other to think I married you because of your last name like Shira thinks I am. By the way your dad called today we are having dinner with him and Hugo next Thursday night in Hartford at Costa Del Sol then going for drinks with the gang at Rich Man Shoe."

"Ace couldn't a conversation containing Dad and work wait till a night I didn't propose."

"No it was important because I need to know if we are going to tell you dad tomorrow after work because we have your family night dinner. And I wanted to know if we are going to tell them or just Honor, Josh and your dad."

"I told dad I was going to propose tonight and to tell Mom not to insult or disrespect you in any way or they wouldn't be coming to our wedding."

"Okay, lets go celebrate"

"Let's go"

The party ended soon after so we went to our amazing home and called gang to tell them the wonderful news and Colin and Finn are sharing the spot as best man seeing as Finn will be to drunk to deliver a speech. Well he could but it would probably be like Lane's wedding all over again.

"Logan I have to call Dad and tell him but I think I want both Luke and Chris to walk me down the isle. Because they both are my dads. Is that okay I know it isn't traditional but I don't want a full traditional wedding. If that's okay?"

"Rory I figured you want that.'

"I Love you so much Logan."

"Love you to Ace now go call Chris."

"okay."

A few minutes later

"Hey dad."

"Hey Rory what's up?'

"I'm getting married."

"When?"

"Haven't set a date but I wanted to tell you, you aren't the only one who will be walking me down the isle I want Luke and you both to escort me down the isle. Because Luke is like a father to me and if you don't want Luke to walk me down the isle too. Then you will sit on the sidelines because Luke will walk me down the isle."

"Rory, I understand you would want Luke to walk you down the isle too. Because he was there for you when I wasn't hell he has been there even when I was there. I realize that he is part of your life just like I am a part of your mothers. Rory I want you to know I have moved on and I want you to meet Christi soon. Yes she is the one I work with. I finally gave her a chance and everything just clicked. Nothings big but she is my girlfriend right now. Don't think I left you out because I haven't told Gigi yet."

"Thanks dad just call me when you want me to come to Hartford and see you guys btw im happy you decided to move closer."

"yeah I want gigi to grow up with her big sister around and her grandma that wants to see you soon too. She wanted me too tell you that she is sorry the way dad treated you. She wants you too know you are in her will and now you are both a Gilmore heir and Hayden heir. Best of luck with everything Rory I love you so much. Kid even if I haven't showed it im ready to show it I know you don't need a dad now but I want to try to be one now. I don't want to end up like my father and not know his grandchild."

"thanks dad I love you too."

"thanks kid. Take care."

"Bye"

Hope you enjoy

Halfvamp9


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wedding Plans

(A month later)

Logan was sleeping peacefully next to me, when I realized that we haven't set any wedding plans. So I got on top of Logan playfully started kissing his chest, moved up to his neck, then kissed his jaw, moved to right beside his ear and whispered "Logann it's time to wake up, I have to talk to you, it's important. Logan if you don't get up no more kisses today." As soon I said that his eyes busted open he smiled and said "Now Ace is that anyway to treat you fiancé. I don't think you should withhold kisses if you want me to marry you. I wont marry a girl who withholds kisses even before we are married."

I laughed "You know I was kidding, gosh always so serious well almost always."

"what are you talking about Ace?" I looked at him and said two words "Costa Rica"

"you know you cant judge me on my college life and besides that was the life and death brigade" "your suppose to avoid the death part Logan." Logan looked up at me and smiled "Where have I heard that before. Now Rory as a reporter don't you know your not suppose to be repeative." "yea yea yea , now Logan get up we have to plan this wedding if you still want to be marry by December." "Ace you know I don't care what month we get married in I just want to married by next year seeing as its May we can calm down a little bit." I looked at him and said "Logan I don't want to be one them fiancés that doesn't let the guy plan any of it please Logan help me."

"Ace clam down im getting up, go make some coffee, have Lorelei gets some of Luke's food and we can go sit out on our balcony." (I don't know if the Twickem house has a balcony out of the master bedroom, but there is in my story. It overlooks their backyard."

"Okay I can do that." as I picked up the phone, called mom and walked to the kitchen started the coffee.

"Mom can you go to Luke's and pick up some waffles, coffee and hash browns."

"why cant you or your lovely fiancé go get it?"

"because we are starting to plan the wedding. And wont have time to stop and pick up the food. And next weekend are you free?"

"yeah why?'

"We are going shopping for the dresses."

"Dresses?"

"Yeah my dress, your maid of honor dress, Lane's, Honor's and Paris's bridesmaid dresses. Then Rosemary and Stephanie are going to my train holders if I have a train or they will just walk behind me."

As I was walking up to the balcony

"Sounds good, do you know where you guys are having the wedding?"

"Nope but after today we will know."

"Okay bye hun love you.'

"Love you too mom."

As I was hanging up the phone Logan came out and sat next to out on the balcony. I got up and went and sat between his legs.

"Logan where do you want the wedding?'

"Can we have the ceremony here in the back yard we can fit at least 100 people."

"I was going to ask you that same question."

"Do you know who to invite?" Logan asked

"Here's my list..

Kirk & Lulu

Gilmores

Francine Hayden

Miss Patty

Babette & Morey Dell

Taylor Doose

Huntzburgers including Elias

Josh

Michel

Sookie & Jackson

Mrs. Kim

Zach, Gil, Brian (Hep Alien)

Gypsy

Doyle

Ceaser

Andrew

Anna & April Nardini

Olivia & Lucy

"What's yours?"

Logan said

Colin & Finn (best men)

Taylor Doose

Kirk

The rest of the town

Rosemary and Stephanie

Tristan Dugray

Huntzburgers and Elias

"Wait who did you say after Rose and Steph?"

"Tristan Dugray, why do you know my cousin"

"He's your cousin, I went to Chilton with him he bugged me up until the day he left."

"Oh I know he can be a jerk but he is my family Rory, can we please invite him."

"Yeah we can as long as he don't bug me on my wedding day."

"Oh can we also invite his wife Louise?'

"He married Louise?"

"yeah about two years ago."

"WOW"

"Okay I think that is enough planning today."

"I agree"

Hope you liked!

Halfvamp9


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Honor's Call (RPOV)

It's 7 am and my phone is already ringing. I roll over Logan, to pick up my phone and I see its Honor, so I pick it up and try to roll back over, but Logan has other plans, to keep me lying on top of him. I look at him and roll my eyes then answer my phone "Hey Honor, how are you?" I asked while looking at Logan's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm good, what are you up to?" she asked, I smiled and all I said was, "Oh ya know, same ol' same ol'." Then she said "Oh so your just laying in bed with my brother, wasting away the day?" I started laughing "Yeah pretty much." Honor then says "Can you tell my brother to get up and get to the club, so Josh isn't there all by his self with dad." "Yeah Honor I can tell him, what are you doing?" I asked Honor. "Umm today I think I'm just gonna catch up on some work that really doesn't need to be done" Honor said really boredly. Then I say "Well I'm going shoe shopping today because I need to find two pairs of shoes for the wedding. Wanna go? She replies very happily "Bergdorf's calling, my name. Can you be ready in 15 minutes?" I just smile "Yeah, Honor I can be ready in 15 minutes. I'll also tell Logan what you asked me too."

"Logan, your sister want's to know, if we are going to waste the day away, lying in bed."

"Can we Ace? I know I wouldn't mind it." Logan asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Logan, you already know the answer to that, we can't. We have so much to do if you want to get married in 9 months. I can't just keep putting it off." I told him for the millionth time.

"Oh come on Rn'y ry, just one day... can't we put it off for just one day. I mean seriousally you know I don't care, if you are only wearing your bra and panties, hell you could be naked and i wouldn't care, well unless im not naked. Because if im not I would have to fix that." Logan said wickedly

"Yeah because im sure your father and grandfather would just love to see me naked. Are you serious Logan?" Please say your not!"

"Ace, you know im kidding but seriousally, what's one day going to hurt?" Logan asked

"Because, I have list, and your sister is waiting for me to go shopping with her. And i can't stand her up, she is one of my best friends. I mean seriousally Logan she is the one that told me you broke up with me the first time."

"I know, but i only told her that to shut her up. But really you know you were my first girlfriend. I never had girlfriends I only had escorts or dates."

"I know we both "grew up" together, i was so scared when Colin called while LDB was in Costa Rica, and told me you were injured i never thought i would ever lose you. And when Colin told me that i thought my heart was gonna burst."

"Rory, I love you so much, I know I don't tell you enough and im sorry for that." Logan said suddenly sad.

"You don't have too tell me, I know you do or else you wouldn't have stuck up with me the first dinner with the Huntzburgers and besides if i never went to that dinner i wouldn't have got that job your dad offered me." I said trying to lighting the mood

"Yeah because that job helped you so much, and besides Rory like you said, he only gave you that job because he felt sorry for the way mom and grandpa treated you." Logan said

"Logan it didn't matter how i got the job, I got it! And besides would i be working for your dad if he never apologized. And if the things he said were true i wouldn't be wanted at all the top newspaper. You know and i know it, the is how i got the intership at The New York Times would it?

"Your right, what dad said at the time was wrong but it helped you in so many ways that no other job could. I mean when you didn't get the Pro-Joe, you looked like my dad hit you with the "You're not good enough" speech, which you totally didn't deserve. You know it, I know it hell even Mitchum knows it." Logan said.

"I agree we all know that!" I said then smiled and said, "Okay i'm getting up and getting ready because, I need to go shopping!"

"Okay, Ace I give up and take the Black American Express card." Logan said

"Logan, baby I'm not going to use your money to buy my shoes, which have nothing to do with you! I'm not going to spend your money, on my things, because I would rather not hear Shira saying "Isn't this a lovely wedding my son pays for the whole thing because he married someone not good enough for the Huntzburger name." i said mimiking Shira

"Wow hun, you sounded just like her! I hope your trying to and not sound like that because i don't think i will be able to stand it in 20 years." Logan said jokingly

"Yeah babe, lets ask my mom what your gonna be like in 20 years, shall we?"

''Let's not bring Lorelei into this because i think i would have to ask how much money im gonna be out when you get tried of your husband buying everything for you."

"Wow! Logan harsh much? Just kidding, okay im ready, have fun and I love you Mr. Huntzburger"

"I love you too soon-to-be Mrs. Huntzburger but when you write Mrs. Gilmore-Huntzburger"

"Your not mad i want to keep the Gilmore when i write are you?"

"No Rory I understand so much. But go have fun I LOVE YOU! CALL ME WHEN YOUR DONE!""

Sorry readers (if there are any) it took so long to write, no excuses but with school and moving out of my dads house I just got time to finish writing this! I hope there are still some readers who haven't gave up on me yet! I will try to write more! Can't promise anything!

- HalfVamp9 -

3 all my readers


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rory's freak out

11:00am

"Honor I'm so hungry, can we please go get something to eat? We have tried on like a million dresses, I don't think we are going to find the one today!"

"Rory, not yet, we have one more store to try, please just try this one?"

"Fine, one more and I hope if we do find the dress, your brother didn't give you his credit card to pay for this. So help me god!"

"Rory, he cares about you, he knows how yoou hate for him to buy anything , but he did say to chrage dress because, he wants you have the dress you love, no matter the price!"

"Honor, he is not paying for my dress no can do. The only way for it to be my dress, is for me to pay for it. No if ands or but. Understand?"

"But, what ifLogan asks if you paid for it?" Honor asked nicely

"Tell him the truth, my grandmother gave me over 1,000 dollars to pay ofr this dress, we didn't need to use his credit card. And besides he practically alreays payng for the whole wedding."

"Rory, he doesn't mind as long as your happy."

"I know, but I care, I don't feel independent with him paying for everyhting, that's why I am going to continue to work, he doesn't need to pay for me. It's not right for him to have to buy everything. For a wedding that involves two people. He's not the only one getting married. I'm also getting married. I will help pay for this wedding."

"Rory, you know he doesn't care, who pays for this wedding as long as there is one!"

"There will be one, we have fought to long and hard for each other not to have one."

"Oh, do I know and if you and I wouldn't have become best friends, there wwould have never been a first break up so soon."

"Honor, you did not cause us to break up in the first place, your brother simply chose to tell you something, honestly I thought we would break up, I was his first experience with a girlfriend. I figured one day he would want to return to his playboy ways. But when he walked away after my graduation, he never did return to his play boy ways. Trust me, Finn called me like everyday, since he went to California with Logan. Finn called, said Logan was a wreck, he didn't eat everyday. He never drank, if there was any girl that came over, he would tell her and him to leave. I felt so guilty, im the one that caused Logan to hurt that bad. Honor I was just as bad, I joined Obama's campaign trail just to escape the memories. I would always wonder how Logan was doing, if he missed me and if he was as bad as I was. I couldn't get over that fact, that I ssaid no just because I was scared, to live with him. For the rest of my life. I din't want to worry that he was cheating on me. With a Bobbi. I wanted to make sure he was sure. So I made up both suffer just to feel safe."

"Rory, you know Logan didn't hold you responsible for saying no, the night you two broke up he called me and told me, he understood why you said no. but he also knew it was too hard to do long distance, He understood you just graduated wanted to be a person on your own than to be married right after college. He promised me right then and there, that if he ever saw you , he was going to follow you to the end of the earth. He did do just that. He folled every articule everythinf about Rory Gilmore."

"Really?"

"Yes, now how bout some lunch?"

Hope you all like it!

Halfvamp9


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Finding the perfect dress

By three o'clock I thought all hope was lost, and i wasn't going to find my dress, well at least not today. So I turned to Honor and said, "Honor, if we don't find my dress in the next store, we are done for the day. I am tired and I want to go home." Honor just smiled and said, "Rory, do you know how long it took me to find my dress? It took 3 shopping trips, at least you don't have to please anybody but yourself. You don't have Shira Huntzburger approving all you decisions, do you? She was right, I thought I had it bad, I don't i'm chosing my own wedding. Honor's was beautiful but everyone knows, that was Shira's dream, not her's. "Your right Honor, let go in." I was looking through all these dresses and then I found the one. Sheath style with a deep V-neckline and zipper over inner corset closure. A romantic embellished lace bodice with sparkling beaded shoulder straps. A beaded motif. Finished off with a Satin skirt that introduces the train. It's pefect for a summer wedding, and will look lovely at the Inn. We decided to have the wedding there. Logan and I decided that we wanted a perfect place, that would look beautiful and can hold at least 200 people. Actually Finn sugested the Inn, he said it would go lovely with my skin tone and Logan won't look weird standing in the gardens. The garden is goign to be full of deep red roses. It's going to be perfect. I'm standing here stareing at this dress, just thinking of how perfect it is. When I finally speak all I said was, " I found it." Honor seemed suprised that I actually found the dress. She came over and said, "Rory, you know this dress is perfect. You are going to look amazing in this dress. Logan's not going to be able to keep his hands to his self. We have to get, and look its on sale for 277.00. Go try it on." I went to the dressing room and I couldn't believe it, it fit perfectally, I promised mom, she would be the first one to see me in my dress, so I pulled out my phone and took a picture, and sent it to her. Then walked out to Honor. "OMG Rory, that dress fits you pefectlly, no alternations needed. WOW. Please tell me your buying the dress?" Honor asked very impaitentally. "Honor, of couse its perfect,". My phone started ringing, it was mom.

R: "Hey mom. whatcha think?"

L: "Rory, you looking amazing, baby girl." I could tell she was crying

R: "Are you crying mom?"

L: "Yes, im a baby okay, you sent me that picture. And all I could think is that you looked perfect, Rory. All grown up. Elegant."

R: "Thanks mom, you know I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you?"

L: "Yeah, kid I know. Finish shopping, come see me some time soon."

R: "This weekend, okay mom. I love you."

L: " You have no idea, kid. How much I love you." and then she hung up.

"Looks like I found the one Honor."


End file.
